King of the School
by Desparidy Crescent Moon
Summary: When Aelita's cousin, Yumi, comes to Kadic "king of the school" Ulrich goes after her. But then she rejects him and a huge jealousy war begins! YxU
1. Chapter 1

**Got nothing better to do during the summer so I decided to write this. Had this idea a LONG time ago but didn't feel like continuing it. I might not even continue it after today so try not to get too mad. :D hope u enjoy**

_Ulrich's P.O.V._

"Hiiiiiii Ulrich," a group of girls basically gushed at me. They stuck their hips out and batted their eyelashes which I have to say

was heavy with mascara. I paused in my walk to stare at them up and down in my casual stance. I don't know why but chicks

think it's hot when I have one hand holding my bag which is slung behind me with one hand in my pocket. I nod my head to the

side causing my medium length hair to fall over my right eye. I winked after 5 minutes of checking them out and gave them my

trade mark smile. As I walked away I heard the usul squeal of excitment.

Typical.

I, Ulrich Stern, am King of this school. I make girls melt with just a soft brush of my fingers on their cheek and can make them

do anything I ask them to with the snap of my fingers. That comes in handy especially when I have a ton of homework and

projects that needs to get done but gets mixed up in my workout schedual. I like to keep in shape, give the girls more to talk

about. You might think that life is easy for me and you're right.

I'm perfect.

But there is one flaw even I must admit.

I get bored pretty easily.

I constantly need excitement in my life, which is why I tried dating 5 girls at the same time. They obviously all found out but

instead of the massive cat fight I was hoping for, they made a schedual and a system on how to share me. So I dumped them

all that day.

_Odd's P.O.V._

I was finishing my 4th bowl of soup, or maybe it was my 7th..., when I heard an annoying group squeal outside the cafeteria.

"Ulrich's coming guys"

"Yeah we know Odd." Jeremy said while rolling his eyes. Yeah that's the Einstein in our group. Sometimes he can be pretty

uptight but it's tons of fun teasing him about Aelita. Thinking of her made me look over her way and I saw a faint blush on her

little nose while she was talking the beautiful computer language with Jeremie. She was unique you could say. She had pink

hair which she insisted that was natural and had basically the opposite personality as Jeremie. But it was pretty obvious that

they had a crush on eachother. So, we call her Mrs. Einstein. Oh, and she's really smart too if you didn't understand that she

was speaking computer language.

"Hey, Ulrich! Over here good buddy!" All the heads in the cafeteria turned in my direction like falling dominos. You'd be

surprised at how big a reaction can happen with just one word. Man was I LUCKY that I'm Ulrich's roommate. I mean, girls are

asking ME out just 'cuz I live with the guy. Makes my love life a whole lot easier. Don't get me wrong! I'm not ugly or

uncharming if I had to say I'd be the most handsomest guy here (but the girls would say that Ulrich is so I'm not even going

to bother) but it just makes a lot things easier if the girls come crawling to you, you know?

_Aelita P.O.V._

I had to interupt my conversation with Jeremie when I turned my head to see what all the commotion was about. After Odd's

little outburst all the girls started screaming and throwing themselves in front of Ulrich. They were basically making some sort

of carpet for him to walk on. I rolled my eyes just thinking how shallow all these girls at Kadic are. I mean yeah Ulrich is cute,

dare I say hot, and he's pretty nice and he does have a six pack (don't ask) but he does have his faults. He can be really

obnoxious at times. He constantly refer to himself as "king of the school" just because he can any girl to go out with him,

even though his player-ness is well known.

"So guys, what's up?" I guess he finally made it to our table while I was having that little explain in my head. Odd's mouth was

full of food, like usual, and I guess Jeremie got bored of waiting because now he was typing away on his laptop, as usual, so I

felt that I needed to say something, as usual.

"Nothing I guess, except that my cousin is coming to Kadic"

"Cool. Just remember to tell her about me before she meets me person. We don't want her to drop dead when she gets here

do we?" He slid me a picture of himself across the table. I just rolled my eyes. This guy is so full of himself. I mean, who carries

a picture of themself where ever they go?

"Thanks Ulrich you saved me a lot of trouble." I said sarcastically. Did I forget to mention that he has an ego that can eat

Jupiter? "And by the way, Yumi doesn't fall for guys who doesn't have anything in the attic" I teased while knocking on his

head. Odd just starts laughing.

"HAHA! YOU SURE HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD AELITA!"

"Well Odd, wouldn't that mean that you have no chance with her either?" Jeremie asked. At this the whole group laughed

while Odd pouted and started eating again.

"So Aelita, when is she coming?" Ulrich said trying to start the conversation up again.

"Well, I'm not sure but soon. I think th-"

"Aelita Stones!" Jim came barging in the cafeteria and interupted me. "Come on young lady we have to go to the principal's

office." I sighed.

"Well I guess I'll catch you guys later." I stood up to leave and pushed my plate to Odd who began to devoure the food

greedily.

_I wonder what I did now._

**Well that's it for now. I already wrote the next part but I thought that it might have been too long so i'm going to make it the next chapter. I don't have a lot of confidence for this chapter so my review goal before updating is**

**3**

**Yup that's it. So let me get those reviews soon! laterss**

**DCM**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok yeah a promise is a promise

**Ok yeah a promise is a promise. Didn't think that I'd get the reviews that fast. Shrugs. Well ok here we go, might be a little short though.**

_?'s P.O.V._

I didn't like his office.

It was WAY too stuffy and it just simply didn't make me feel comfortable. Plus with all

those trophies and awards "proudly" hanging everywhere, it just appeared that he was

trying too hard. Through the whole car ride I had a really bad feeling but just shrugged it

off cuz I get that feeling all the time but it just turns out that I was worrying too much.

Somehow this time felt different. I slumped moodily in my chair that was right in the

Middle of the gaze of the principal. There was an uncomfortable silence while I just

Picked off imaginary lint off my shirt. Then a knock broke the silence. FINALLY.

Mr. Delmas stood up from his seat. "You may come in now Miss. Stones"

_Stones? _I thought. _It can't be…_

Aelita's P.O.V.

As soon as I walked in to his office, I knew Mr. Delmas wasn't alone. When I saw Yumi

Looking bored to death sitting in the chair I shrieked and gave her a hug.

"Oh my god, Aelita!" she squealed.

"Yumi! I didn't know you'd be coming so early!"

"Neither did I, but you look great!"

It was true. Aelita just had that adorable innocent aurora surrounding her. She was

Constantly being asked out but she politely refused saying the infamous "it just wouldn't

Work out" line.

"Well, you're not looking too bad yourself" I replied back.

Yumi had grown a lot since the last time I saw her, although she was a smidge shorter

Than Ulrich. (Why did I just compare her height to Ulrich's? oh well) She was wearing

A cute dark tank top with a blue star on the bottom corner with some black shorts on.

It seems like she still shops at Hot Topic®. Her hair has grown a little past her shoulders

And the color looked like the glossiness of a crow's feather. Her hair fell nicely around

Her face accenting her beautiful, deep eyes.

Yumi laughed and gave a little twirl.

At the lunchroom

Aelita and Yumi found an empty table and started talking about all the things they missed

About eachother. Aelita says that she's starting to DJ and sometimes the school will

Let her Dj at dances. Yumi informed her that she's been singing, playing guitar, and has

Kept up with her martial arts training. After they said everything and anything they could

Of possibly said, Aelita asked Yumi for her schedual.

"Hmm," Aelita frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that we only have 2 classes together."

There was an akward silence after but Aelita suddenly brightened up.

"But there is a friend of mine that's in all your classes!"

"OK, can't wait to meet her" Yumi said taking a more relaxed pose on her chair.

"Come on I'll introduce you now!" She grabbed Yumi by the wrist and started dragging

her to the other side of the cafeteria. Secretly Aelita began plotting.

_Yeah, you'll meet "her" alright._

**Well that's it for now. I don't know how I'm going to continue this story but I'll think of something. This time I want about 5 reviews before I update again and it might take a week after all that because I'm going to be leaving soon. Well may your pen be sharp! (But who uses pens to write anymore I mean HELLO we have computers now XD)**

**Toodles noodles!!**

**DCM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well yeah I'm back and I really hate being called a liar so here I am once again to attempt to write a third chapter. Well I'm going to be leaving tomorrow so I don't know when I'm going to update. So this time I want 7 reviews. **

**mwahahahah**

**Anyways here I try.**

Yumi's P.O.V.

Dang! Who knew a girl small as Aelita could have such a death grip! Seriously I thought I saw my wrist turn a bit purplish

before she finally let go. I was carefully rubbing my soon to be bruised wrist when she was introducing me to her friends.

Hmmm didn't notice we got to her table but oh well. Pain tends to make you forget your surroundings.

About Aelita's friends... I have to say... well... they're ummm diverse? There was one that was wearing basically ALL purple

(hey he matched my wrist!) and was scarfing down like a kagillion pounds of food per minute. Then there was another one

that wore thick glasses and looked like a madman typing on his laptop. Seriously his fingers looked like a blurr.

Lucky.

It took me two hours to type out my chemistry report and it was only a page long. But hey, we can't all be computer nerds like

Aelita and, Jeremie was it. Oh well, I'm bad with names. And the last one.

Oh my god.

Seriously he was HOT. Don't get me wrong I'm not those type of girls that get all giggly and wear hooker clothes, honestly

I think guys are a distraction from the important things in life. And even if I did like someone, he would have to have a good

personality and trust me, this guy just screamed out PLAYER!!

I nodded to each of them and when I got to ummm, Ulrich I think, he looked at me up and down real slow. I just scoffed and

ignored him while I sat next to Aelita.

"So Yumi, where did you go before you came to Kadic?" asked Jeremie.

"I just recently moved from Japan and I went to Negaroshi High." **(A/N no that is not a real word. Well i don't think it is, I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!!)**

Everyone mumbled their "oh"s and their "I see"s.

"So Yumi," Ulrich started out leaning forward and crossing his arms on the table. "You got a boyfriend?" He asked slyly.

"ULRICH!" A REALLY high pitch voice pierced my ears. I felt a little dizzy and I could of sworn my ear was bleeding.

Ulrich just dropped his head onto his arms. Odd just swallowed whatever food he had in his mouth and surprisingly he didn't

put anymore in. Aelita just smiled and winked at me. Her face basically said "get ready for a show". I gave her a confused look

and when that _thing_ walked into the door I completely understood what she was talking about. A girl walked in COVERED

in hot pink. Well, when I mean "covered" I meant just her clothes, so yeah only the rag that just covered her boobs and her

booty shorts were pink. She swayed her hips over to wear our table was trying to make her boobs and butt bounce every

which way. A lot of girls were just glaring at her and some guys were drooling. Yeah I really don't think I'm going to find a nice

guy here. When she got to our table she crossed her arms behind her and straightened our her back trying to make her

already big boobs seem bigger. This is when the fun started.

"Ulrich? Ulrich! Speak to me good buddy!" Odd said dramatically while shaking Ulrich trying to make him "wake up".

"Odd? Is that.. is that you?" he weakly hoarsed out.

"Yeah it's me. Hold on help is on the way. Come on buddy hang on, don't leave me." Odd said tearily. I guess this was

Aelita's cue 'cuz she got up and walked over to Sissi.

"Sissi," she whispered. I didn't notice this but Sissi was crying! My eyes opened wide and I quickly brought my head down

to the table covering my face with my arms. I didn't want Sissi to see my laughing. It would just ruin the whole mood.

I tried to swallow my giggles but I just couldn't help it and it came out as little hiccups and my chest was shaking.

"See Sissi? Even Yumi's crying and she's only known Ulrich for 5 minutes. If you want him to get any better you have to leave."

Aelita cooed. She said it all in a very comforting and soothing tone and surprisingly with a straight face.

"Oh.. ok." _Hiccup. _"When he wakes up tell him that I'll be waiting for him." Sissi managed to choke out. I took a quick peek

and it looked like she was about to start bawling. She walked up to him and gently brushed her fingers against the side of his

face and at that moment Ulrich decided to add a huge coughing fit. Sissi quickly pulled her hand back and ran out of the

lunchroom. The cafeteria was dead quite for a good 5 seconds until someone started laughing their head off.

And that someone was me.

Have you ever shattered a really dramatic silence and have everyone there stare at you like you were high on crack or

something? Well, yeah welcome to my world. Ulrich fluttered his eyes open and looked in my direction. He held out his hand

that was slightly shaking as if it took a lot of energy to keep it lifted. Aelita gave me a look saying "play along" and I walked

up to him and knelt down so we could be at the same level. (He was now being supported up by Odd who was still sitting

in his chair.)

I clutched his shaking hand and brought it close to my chest.

"Yu-- Yumi," he said again in that weak voice.

"Yes, what is it Ulrich. Is there anything that I can do to help?" I tried to say dramatically.

"You're the only _cough_ one that can save me."

"Tell me what I have to do."

"Kiss me".

**HAHA cliffy. I've never written a cliffy before. Well if I have then I don't remember. Well that's it for today. remember**

**7 REVIEWS.**

**until next time.**

**TOODLES NOODLES!**

**DCM**


	4. Chapter 4

I know I know it's been forever

I know I know it's been forever. You don't have to rub it in P I've been going through some stuff. Like I just cut my hair for Locks of Love and it was hard for me cuz I had my long hair (18 inches people) for 3 years and now it's up to my shoulders. Anyway enough of my problems. Time for my attempt at the next chapter!

_Yumi's P.O.V._

OH HELL NO.

He just didn't do what I think he did. The cafeteria was dead quiet waiting for my response.

Like before, everyone's eye was on me but this time they were excited, waiting to see my response.

"No way, in seven hells would I EVER kiss you"

Everyone looked shocked to say the least but when it came to the most shocked face, Ulrich took the cake.

"Wh-what?" he choked out.

"COME ON YUMI! GIVE HIM THE KISS OF LIFE!" someone, that will surely die as soon as I find out who it is, called out.

Come on people, this isn't a soap opera or anything. Besides, aren't like all the girls at this school like in LOVE with him or something?

If that person that shouted out wanted a huge chain reaction thing, well they succeeded.

After that little "comment" everyone in the cafeteria were cheering me on.

"You can do it!" "If you won't then I will!" "Don't be a sissy, it's only one kiss!"

Ok, you can call me a lot of things and I just really won't care. But if you ever call me a

girly girl, goth, or COWARD I will seriously hunt you down and kill you in your sleep.

"FINE FINE JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I snarled out. Against my free will, I looked

back at Ulrich's face and lo and behold, he was smirking. Right before I took the big

plunge, I gave him a glare saying "don't take it too far".

I gave him a quick peck, so quick that you could barely call it a kiss.

Again, the whole cafeteria went into a huge uproar.

"What was that?" "You call that a kiss of life?" "Ok, move cuz if she isn't going to kiss him then I will!"

Letting my temper get the better of me, before anyone could say anything else I jumped on him and kissed him again.

But this time I KISSED him. Nothing that anyone can complain about. I made it as hot and

as passionate as I could. I felt him smirk against my lips and that's when I stopped. I glared

at him one last time, stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria. I REALLY hate that kid.

_Ulrich's P.O.V._

Oh, shit.

Damn.

I kissed A LOT of girls in my time and NONE of those were like that. Trust me, there has

Been girls that kiss better than Yumi, but there was just something so different. About her

And her kiss. Oh yeah, she is totally my next project.

_Yumi's P.O.V._

As soon as I got out, I wiped off that bastard's spit off my lips. I did NOT kiss him

like that cuz I like him or anything.

I just pretended that he was my boyfriend back home in Japan.

Hey guys sorry that was wicked short and probably not worth the wait but I really can't write drama stuff. Any help is welcome! This time I want about 8 reviews until an update. But it still might take a while cuz I have a BAD case of Writer's Block. Till next time!

**Toodles Noodles!**


End file.
